There are many applications of consumer desktop printing in which consumers use ink jet printing. The low cost, high speed and full color output associated with desktop ink jet printing make such methods valuable for the production of brochures, reports, cards, stickers, photos and various other products. However, the inability of desktop ink jet printer feed mechanisms to accommodate thick substrates limits the media selection to those generally less than 10 mils thick. However, there are many ink jet printing applications for printed media greater than 10 mils thick. Often, these applications are accomplished by transfer printing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,196 to Spector discloses a system for converting a printable sheet of heat-shrinkable, synthetic plastic film material into a custom-made miniature of a selected individual, using a video camera and television monitor to transfer an image of the individual to an associated printer which impresses the image on the film in a scale appropriate to its dimensions. The film sheet is then shrunk by heating to produce a miniature.